Space Jam - Revolution
by Empress Oriana
Summary: Hale's in college, the girls are reaching the end of high school, and everyone's lives are happy as ever. However, there's evil lurking behind every shadow, and it has its sights on two humans in particular. What new threat awaits our heroes and just what kind of dire danger more especially awaits.. for both Kari and Hale? Read and Review! Warning: Occasional Mature Themes
1. New Beginnings

**Hello again! I wonder how long it's been since I got the chance to write down a new story.. hmm.. Probably not in a good while. Well guess what? I decided to make a new (doubtfully the last) Space Jam fanfiction for you all to read. This will be another time skip, so I hope you all don't mind! :)**

**Ready?**

* * *

_**Two Years Later…**_

"Alright, I see that you got the whole concept of particle combustion. Now your essay doesn't seem to have any flaws from what I see. You got the grammar structure down in a good flow and.. Kari, are you listening?"

Hale looked sternly as his younger sister, who was fast asleep on the study desk with her head buried in her arms. Hale growled lowly before rolling up the five page essay in his hands and whacking his younger sibling across the head with it, causing her to snap up into attention with a panicking start.

"WHAT? WHO DIED?! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!", she hollered with disarray. Hale glared daggers at her. "No, no one died.. _yet._" Hale sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his temples with his fingers, "Kari, you _do _realize that this is your last year of high school, and you _DO_ realize that I'm trying to help you pass your chemistry class, which you are borderline of getting a 'C'?" Kari lowered her head bashfully. "I'm sorry, Hale. I just haven't been getting much sleep, what with all the studying that we've been doing lately."

Hale glanced up at her and smiled wryly. "I know, but you can't keep falling asleep every time either. Now, I just finished reviewing your term paper. It looks good enough to be weighed as a 'B+', maybe an 'A-' if you're lucky. The grammar was good and it looks like you got a full understanding of your topic." He flipped through the pages with satisfaction. Kari yawned and then smiled brightly. "Awesome! So I should be able to bump my grade up to a good rank!" Hale chuckled with amusement, "Yeah, it should bring your grade up to a 'B' average, at least. Keep this up for the next couple months and you'll have an 'A' like the rest of your classes and get on the principal's list." Hale and Kari grinned at each other gleefully.

It's been a few more years since the Rodgers siblings had to go through another bout against the evil Swackhammer. After reuniting with their friends the Looney Tunes, the Monstars, and with the help of some new friends, the young teens were able to finally put an end to Swackhammer and his cruel plots once and for all. Now after two years since then, many changes have taken place.

Hale is now at the ripe age of twenty years and has boarded with a full scholarship to a local community college. His hair grew slightly, making him look more Japanese than ever and has even gotten a few inches taller. He now regularly sports well fitted jeans and a white shirt with a black blazer with a printed cross on the back and a pair of black loafers, making him look like some Japanese rock star. He started dating Elise shortly after their return back from Moron Mountain two years prior. Also, both he and sister continue to create music for theirs and their loved ones, as well as doing occasional tours around their community for fun entertainment.

Kari has blossomed even further as well. She decided to let her hair grow out to her waist, but kept her bangs in a straight cut. She still remained her same height of five foot five, but filled out her figure and toned up. She normally sports now a grey jean skirt with faded blue converses and a teal tank top with a light blue jean vest. Her eyes became slightly lighter in its color in addition, lighting up her facial features. In relationship terms, she and her Monstar boyfriend Nawt still continue dating and hang out more than they ever had before in the years past. After the defeat of Swackhammer, the two young lovebirds took their time to catch up over many lost years of being in each other's company, piecing back their lives one piece at a time.

As for the rest of the Monstars, they too have begun having their share of companionship as well. Pound and Mika spend their time walking around the park and messing around with Photoshop with pictures that Mika takes during their personal adventures. Blanko and Nada spend their quality time with one another tending to Blanko's garden and sorting out flowers. Every now and then, Blanko would get a nice bouquet of 'Forget Me Not's for Nada, knowing that those became her favorite flowers since they reminded her very much of him.

Bupkus and Lexi have taken a turn for the better, as they both spend their time in Lexi's personal gymnasium working out and on occasion, playing some rounds of bowling, which soon became Bupkus' favorite pastime. Bupkus even sneaks out to the Rodgers residence to help out to babysit Hale and Kari's cousin Marie when she was down there to visit. Marie and her mother decided to move close by the neighborhood where Kari and Hale lived, considering that the young child was very close to her older cousins and grew extremely fond of Bupkus, to whom she still continues to call by the pet name "Kitty". Though he will never admit it, he personally adores the name.

As for Bang and Maddie, they were like two green peas in a pod. Those two continued rocking out to the most hard core rock bands out there and enjoy playing COD on Maddie's XBOX 360 (she wins 30 to 10 against him by far). Whenever the entire gang gets together, they insist on barbequing, much to Pound's dismay. In the account of the Looney Tunes, they were still causing comical mischief and fun in Looney Tune Land. Bugs on more than one occasion invited the human teens over to join them in festivities and entertainment, which was almost most of the time.

Life became easy again, at least for the time being. Now that Hale finished high school, Kari is now a senior herself and is currently struggling to reach the top, just like her older brother. Now that she's within the cusp of getting straight 'A's, she knows for sure she's got her final year of high school in the bag. Also like her brother, she achieved scholarships from joining the girls' basketball team, just as he join the boys' basketball team.

Wrapping up her essay and putting it into her backpack, she grinned thankfully at her brother, "Thanks again, Hale. You're honestly the best big brother ever!"

Hale smirked his trademark smirk. "No prob. Hey, we promised the gang we would meet up at Looney Tune Land if you finished up early. You ready to roll?"

Kari smiled, "Sure! Even better, why don't we do another award-winning performance? It'll be a blast!"

Hale nodded as he grabbed his guitar. "I was thinking the same thing. Grab your stuff, Kari. We're leaving for another debut on stage!"

Both young adults laughed gleefully as they grabbed their instruments. Kari glanced down at her bracelet that Nawt made for her years ago, a twinkle in her eye.

'_Speaking of which, I wonder how Nawt's doing since I've been busy with my studies as of late..? Guess I'm about to find out!'_ , she thought as both she and her brother aimed out the door in a heartbeat, with Hale dialing a couple numbers down on his phone.


	2. Present Peeping and the Theater

**So I'm back with another chapter here for you all! *crickets chirping in the background*  
Aaaaanyway, this will be chapter two of my new 'Space Jam' fanfic. I own nothing of the sort, except for the Rodgers siblings, Lexi, Maddie, Mika, and Marie. Yep. All rights go to Warner Bros., MonstarzGirl for her character Nada, and Icon for Hire for their song "Theater".**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"Oi! What's taking you bunch?! We're gonna be late!", a thundering voice boomed throughout the entire mansion as Pound shouted for his alien teammates to hurry up.

Blanko was struggling to put on a pair of his sneakers and succeeded before falling down the stairs in a tumbleweed fashion, landing face first with his long legs dangling in the air. He lifted his head up and with a goofy grin, gave a thumbs-up. Pound shook his head in disbelief, '_Can't believe I actually LIVE with these guys. They're worse than women in terms of getting ready and out-the-door!'_

Moments later, Bang came sliding down the polished wood railing of the stairs, wearing a black leather jacket with the ACDC logo on the back of it, while holding a box of chocolate, flowers, and a green teddy bear with the same jacket that he's wearing. "I'm ready!", he shouted, pumping his fist in the air with assertion. Pound and Blanko stared at him with blank looks on their faces. Pound slapped his hand on his forehead before sliding it down his face. "Lord, give me strength..", he mumbled to himself.

Blanko grinned at his green companion, "Nice flowers. Cute bear too. Is that for Maddie?" Bang snorted with sarcasm, "Nah, it's for the tooth fairy. Of course it's for Maddie! No fair that I'm left out from being extravagant with my lady!" Pound raised a brow. "What do you mean by that? I gave Mika some flowers. That's not extravagant.."

Blanko bit his lip. "Yeah, and I got Nada some 'Forget-Me-Nots', and a blueberry muffin. So what do you mean by extravagant?"

Bang gawked at them then started to sweat bullets. Pound gave a stern look. "Bang, it looks like you're going to sweep her off her feet, and it ain't Valentines yet!" Bang looked down at the gifts he was holding then looked back up at his friends. "Well, then I'll get more for her on Valentines!"  
Blanko and Pound stared at him with dumbfound expressions. A few moments later, they heard what sounded like a crashing sound coming from upstairs. Bupkus ran out of his room, looking completely oblivious and stupefied. "Are we late?!" Pound growled at him. "We will be late if you and Nawt don't hurry your sorry behinds ASAP!" Bupkus nodded his head. "I'll go get Nawt. Be back in two shakes!" He sped off to the direction of Nawt's bedroom, wondering what's taking him so long.

Upon knocking on his red friend's door, his ear perked up at Nawt's voice sounding troubled. Getting the feel that his friend is in some kind of turmoil, he opened up the door. "Hey. What's holding ya? Kari and Hale are on their way on over!" Nawt jerked quickly upon Bupkus entering his bedroom and threw some cloth over his desk, turning around quickly with a nervous smile. "Oh! Hey, Bupkus! Just, uh, finishing up and getting ready!" Bupkus looked at him with a mix of concern and amusement, and decided to close the bedroom door behind him. "Alright, smart guy. I know you're hiding something. Spill!" Nawt stammered, "I-I have no idea-" Bupkus cut him off with a short laugh. "Come on, man! You're always clamped up here, tinkering away at whatever! Lemme guess, it's another gift for Kari, right?" Nawt's eyes seemed like they were going to roll on out of his skull, then he shrunk back in embarrassment. "How did you know?"  
Bupkus snickered in an amused manner. "Man, you are just crazy about her! Every time there's something that you want to do for her, you take your time and close up from everything else. So what ya got there, huh?" The purple alien nodded his head at the cloth covering the table behind his friend. Nawt bit his lip and let out a sigh. He glanced over at Bupkus in a serious manner, catching him off guard. "Swear you won't tell a soul? Not _even_ her brother?" Bupkus flinched slightly before nodding his head in compliance. "Swear on my mother's grave, man. But wait, you seriously don't want Hale to know? Now why-?" Before Bupkus could finish up his sentence, Nawt lifted up the cover and showed him what he was working on.

Bupkus had a confused look before looking over what was on the desk and then it registered. "Woah…"

Nawt looked down at the table too, a mixture of nervousness, excitement, and uncertainty in his eyes. "Yeah."

"So that's why you've been locked up here as of late! But, Nawt.. You're actually serious about this?"

The red alien nodded without looking at his muscular friend, "Yes. I am."

Bupkus ogled his eyes widely at him and whistled, "You sound so certain! Well damn, son! I applaud you and all, but then that just leaves one thing.. When are you gonna ask her?"

Nawt inhaled a deep breath before letting it out. "That… I still don't know. I still have a lot of work to do on this and cause of that, I can't say when."  
Bupkus raised a brow, knowing that's not all. "But that's not only it, is it?" He only got silence from the red alien, and then continued. "You don't want Hale to know cause of his hot headed temper and how he is with his sister. Especially now, that you are seeing her almost all the time and are completely inseparable. "

Nawt silently nodded his head. "He's still uneasy about us." Bupkus growled, "Man, I know the kid is cool and all, but he can't interfere with what makes both you and Kari happy. Doesn't matter if he's her brother or not, this business is between you and her. He may have his opinions, but he's not the boss around here in this matter."

Nawt turned around and looked up at Bupkus, surprise etched on his features. Bupkus crossed his arms and stated firmly. "If you want to ask her to marry you, that's your guys' call. Not his."

A moment passed before Nawt spoke, "I know, but it makes it tougher when you have one member of the group who's more than likely to oppose the idea. This isn't only based off of assumptions either. Whenever I do hang out with her and he's there, Hale is pestering her with questions. Not as bad as it was years back, but still." Bupkus held his tongue, seeing where Nawt is going with this. "Alright. I won't tell a soul like I said, but you will have to confront him about it yourself and give him the facts, sooner or later. And I don't mean in an aggressive manner. Kari will have to do the same, too."

Nawt was silent for a couple moments before nodding his head and covering up the table with the cloth. Bupkus glanced over at the alarm clock before letting out a shrill cry. "Oh damn! We're running late!" Nawt jerked his head to the clock and gasped. "Crap! You're right! Let's go!" Both Monstars bolted out the door, slamming it shut behind them as they raced down the stairs towards the front door.

* * *

Blanko, Bang, and Pound were already half way to the amphitheater on their way to meet the Looney Tunes, the girls, and the Rodgers siblings. Pound growled under his breath in aggravation. "What the hell was taking them so long?!" Blanko nervously piped up, "Maybe they forgot to take the trash out?" Pound snarled at the blue alien, "The trash was already taken out this morning, Blanko. If they don't show up, I know who's not gonna be happy about it. Am I right, Bang?" Bang was too occupied with the gifts for Maddie that he had in his arms to even notice. Pound let out a sound of agitation as he rolled his eyes, while Blanko gazed back momentarily behind them. "I sure hope everything's alright and that they make it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the amphitheater, Kari and Hale were setting up their equipment on the stage, while the Looney Tunes were taking their seats. On their way to Looney Tune Land, the siblings decided to pick up their cousin Marie from their aunt's so she can join them in their festivities as well. Marie was now a very social young girl, almost at the peak of turning five years old.  
"Hey, when's Kitty coming? I thought he would be here." The young child said in a worried voice. Hale put the finishing touches on his guitar and looked at his cousin with a grin. "Don't worry, Marie. He'll show up, along with the other Monstars." Kari nodded, though she wouldn't admit that she's a little concerned herself. She finished adjusting the mic and straightened herself up.

Nada set up her equipment and got her synthesizer ready when she received a text on her cell. She pulled out her phone and smiled, "It's Blanko. He says they're on their way, although Bupkus and Nawt got held back for some reason or another." Lexi crossed her arms while holding drumsticks in each hand. "Now why would they be late? Bupkus better have some serious explaining to do. We're about to start our show!" Mika and Maddie were sitting among the audience, indicating that they will be spectators for the entire performance like the others. Pound, Blanko, and Bang finally arrived and made their way to the front, greeting the group and gave friendly hellos to the Tunes.

Mika hugged her beau and noticed his stiff look. "Is something wrong?" Pound growled. "No, though Bupkus and Nawt are taking their sweet time getting here." They turned around as they heard Maddie squeal right next to them as she received the gifts Bang got for her. She placed them down momentarily to bear hug the big green brute and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush like a tomato. Nada and Blanko exchanged warm greetings with one another, pecking each other on the lips. Kari approached Blanko with light concern with Lexi, Hale and Marie in tow. "Hey, Blanko. Where are Bupkus and Nawt?"

Suddenly, the ground slightly shook as thundering footsteps were heard making their way to the front of the stage. In front of them appeared Nawt and Bupkus, struggling to catch their breaths as they were sweating profusely like they just ran a marathon. Lexi waved her hand towards them. "And there they are! Where were you guys?"

Bupkus gave a wry smile at his girlfriend, "Hey, babe. Sorry we took a while. Nawt forgot to take the trash out." Nawt gave a dirty look at Bupkus, but nodded in agreement to his statement. Blanko looked back at Pound. "Told ya!" Pound threw his large hands up in the air, as if flipping an invisible table.

Kari smiled and sauntered up to her boyfriend, giving him a big hug and a kiss. Nawt returned the gesture with gusto, a smile brought up to his face while doing so. Hale huffed about it, but stayed quiet. Bupkus raised a brow over at the spiky haired wonder. "Hey! Bobby Fisher! Where's your woman at?" Hale shot a look at Bupkus. "She couldn't make it. Elise said that she had to help her mom at the animal shelter. Apparently they got a couple of dogs getting adopted, so her mom needed her to give a helping hand." Lexi smiled, "Aw. That's sweet of her." Nawt looked over at her. "Ain't she always the sweet one, though?"

Marie ran up to Bupkus and jumped on him, embracing him with glee. "Kitty! I thought you wouldn't come!" Bupkus gave out a merry laugh and picked up the toddler, giving her a gentle hug and a kiss on her chubby cheek. "I wouldn't think about missing out on seeing my beautiful women!" Marie giggled and squealed as Bupkus tickled her sides, with Lexi smiling warmly at the sight. She tilted towards Kari and whispered, "It's moments like these that make me fall in love with the big guy all over again. I swear, he'd make a wonderful dad." Kari couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah, he would. You got lucky, Lexi." Lexi gently punched the auburn haired girl on the arm. "Ow! What's that for?" Kari gave a baffled look as the blonde whispered again. "You bimbo! You're just as lucky as I am! Don't talk nonsense unless you're a part of it!" The girls both giggled at the comment, knowing that it was a fact on how lucky they all were. Hale cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "I hate to burst the moment for you all, but we got a show to start! We can chat right after once we head on over to Monstar Manor, what ya say?"

Everyone nodded and cheered in agreement, as Kari, Hale, Lexi, and Nada got on stage with their music equipment set up and ready to go. Bupkus took his seat while holding on to Marie, with Nawt sitting next to him, followed by Blanko, Bang, Maddie, Mika and Pound.

As the overture proceeded, the strums of the guitars rang throughout, with the beat of the drums and the tune following out. Kari, taking point on vocals, then sang out.

"_My life is a musical_

_I know how to put on a pretty pathetic show_

_I hide backstage_

_Keep the curtains closed_

'_Cause I'm scared, I'm scared_

_I'm getting pretty good at feeding them the lines they like_

_But I don't recognize the girl I face each night_

_I can compromise till I'm convinced _

_It's right_

_What happened to the girl who can overlook the world?_

_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_

_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_

'_Cause that never worked for me_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line _

_Like "this is it!"_

_They say all the world's a stage_

_Rewriting your identity is all the rage_

_Well next act please, I'd like a change_

_I don't really like pretending_

_This way_

_What happened to the girl who can overlook the world?_

_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_

_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_

'_Cause that never worked for me_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

_Like "this is it!"_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line _

_Like "this is it!"_

_And the sad thing is we're all in on the action_

_We're all holding our breath, waiting for a reaction_

_You play your part_

_I'll be playing with matches_

_And if you'd like a show, you can follow the ashes_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

_Like "this is it!"_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

_Like…. "THIS IS IIIIIIIIT!"_

The guitars came to a crashing finish, along with Lexi's drumming, with Kari giving a faint vocal "ah". Afterwards, the entire stage burst into a round of applause and cheers. The Tunes were nuts about the entire spectacle and the Monstars as well. Bang and Maddie gave their hoots and hollers, while Pound and Mika whistled and clapped.

Blanko gave a huge smile and clapped, making Nada flush. Marie was hosted up and placed on Bupkus' shoulders, as the both of them cheered. Lexi smiled at the both of them, her pride swelling slightly. Nawt smiled, feeling once again a boost of confidence and understanding from that song. _'Kari, you sure know how to sing what's in my heart and mind.'_ Kari smiled brightly, holding Hale's hand as they took a bow in front of the entire crowd.

Getting down from stage, Kari and Nawt walked up to each other, with each side in tow behind them. "Let's head on over to your guys' place. That way, we can chat and be merry!", the auburn haired girl joked. Everyone gave out a "yeah" and "let's go", as they packed up their equipment and got ready to head on over to the Monstars' domain. As they were ready to take their leave, Lexi tugged on Bupkus' left arm, leaving him holding on to Marie with his right. The tanned blonde looked at her beau with level eyes. "You still have some explaining to do as to why you guys were running late. Literally." Bupkus gulped inaudibly, knowing that there was no getting around Lexi. He slowly relaxed and gave in. "Alright, I'll tell ya. But I'll tell you as soon as we get to the house. You're not gonna believe it..".


	3. Secluded Sweetness and A Pound Problem

**Hello again! I am back with another chapter for 'Revolution'! So far, this seems pretty good and everyone's all at the edge, wondering "Is she going to say 'yes'?"  
Wait no more! I can't say what's going to be here, so I'll let you read to find out. I own only my OCs.**

* * *

**Kari's POV:**

We were on our way over to Monstar Manor just after we finished up our performance. I could tell Hale was peeved about Elise not being able to come, but for some reason, it seemed like he was upset about something else other than the fact that his girlfriend couldn't tag along for our show. Just a couple months after we beat Swackhammer and I got into the flow of spending more time with Nawt, Hale has been acting more paranoid that he leads on to be. I mean, sure, he said he trusts Nawt and knows that he wouldn't do anything of the sort that may seem like an advantage, but I still feel like he's not trusting him as much as he said he did. '_Hale, what's gotten into you? Why is it that you don't seem to still fully trust Nawt?'_

My thoughts were interrupted as we finally came to a halt in front of the Monstar's domain. Pound made his way around the crowd towards the front door. "Lemme get that open for y'all." He unlocked the double doors, allowing us to make our entry. We entered in first, followed by the Tunes, and then the Monstars. Pound and Mika decided to go to the kitchen to start preparing a nice meal for everyone, with Bugs and Lola tagging along with them. Bang and Maddie were still on cloud nine as they both opted to go up to his room for the time being until the food was ready, which most likely will be them ending up playing more COD and Battlefield. Blanko and Nada vouched on getting some fresh vegetables from Blanko's garden in the backyard, along with some fruit for a nice fruit salad. Daffy, Sylvester, Granny, Witch Hazel, and Foghorn made themselves at home by sitting on the sofa and watch some television. Lexi, Bupkus, Marie, Wile, Yosemite, Elmer, Porky, and Pepe sat in the living room as they listened to some of Bupkus' jokes, which most of them were pretty funny. I sat down with Nawt and Hale right across from them, with Nawt placing his arm around my shoulders. I felt a slight shiver of delight shoot down my spine, bringing a pink tinge to my cheeks. Hale had a stern look at the corner of his eye, but his attention soon snapped over to Bupkus as he approached him with Marie. "Hey, Hale. Could you hold on to Marie for a short bit? I need to talk to Lexi about something. She's still upset about us arriving late and demands her explanation." Hale nodded and took the small child. "Sure thing. Good luck with that, man." Marie gave a pout at Bupkus. "You better be back soon, kitty!" Bupkus rumbled out a chuckle. "I will, sweetie. Just gotta tell Lexi what happened this morning. It'll only take a few minutes." Bupkus then looked over at me and Nawt and gave us a wink along with a thumbs up. I gave a confused look and glanced over at Nawt, who seemed a brighter red than usual and with a look that almost resembled embarrassment and something else.

Marie let herself down as Bupkus and Lexi made their way to a separate room, and she turned to face Hale. "Hale, can you show me some basketball moves? I wanna learn how to play like you and Kari! Pretty please?!" Hale gave a flabbergasted look then glanced at me, as if asking for help. I laughed merrily, "Go on, Hale! She wants _you_ to teach her. I'm sure you can spare her a move or two." My brother shot me a look and muttered under his breath, "Traitor." He got up in defeat, much to mine and Nawt's surprise, making a giddy Marie squeal happily. "Yay! Hale's gonna teach me some basketball!" The Tunes in the living room got up and joined with Hale and Marie. "Mind if we play too?", Elmer asked contently. Hale gave them a blank look for a moment before sighing, a wry smile appearing on his face. "Sure, why not? It will be easier to teach her that way, too." The group gave a cheer as they all started making their way out the back sliding door. Hale gave me one last look, as if to say "Don't even think about it". I stuck my tongue out at him in defiance and frowned. Once they all were outside and the sliding door was closed, I gave out an exasperated sigh. "Geez! Sometimes Hale makes it hard to breathe the same air! Why is he acting like this?"

Nawt rubbed my back gently to soothe me. "It's alright, sweetheart. I guess he's just still in his 'big brother' mode." I frowned sadly. "Yeah, but he can't keep treating me like a baby forever. I'm able to handle myself just fine. It's not like he always needs to be there wherever I am, especially when I'm with you."

I heard him chuckle out lightly, causing me to lift my head up and look at him in curiosity. "What's so funny?" He gave me a wry smile of his own and replied, "Guys at his age are still immature. True, I have my own moments, but I think he's just still filling in the gaps. I'm sure that someday Hale will understand that his beloved sibling doesn't need to be babysat constantly and will come to terms with us being together without worry." I gave out a sigh and placed my head on top of his shoulder. "I sure hope you're right. Goodness, I wish Elise was here. She could definitely place him in a more level state of mind."

Nawt laughed heartily and brought his arm snug around me. "I doubt 'level' is the proper word to use when it comes to him being with her, you know that Kari." I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Nawt lowered his face closer to mine and whispered, "_She makes him feel the same way I feel about you._" I couldn't help but blush at that comment, and I gently punched him on his side. "Stop. We can't do that here.. the others might see..", I said bashfully, unable to hide the red blood rush that is now coloring my face. Nawt brought me closer to his muscular frame and breathed down my ear, making me blush even more to the point that the room felt like its spinning! "Well, then we can go to another room… Everyone else dispersed, so why not us?"

I bit back on any urge of a sigh or even a breath of any sort. I shyly gazed up and met my eyes with his. Nawt's stare was intense that it felt like he was burning holes into me! He then bent down and placed butterfly kisses on my neck. "Oh! That's… that's just not fair..!" I cried lightly. I screwed my eyes shut as I tried to keep myself from squealing in delight. _'That's not fair at all! This is entrapment, this is seduction, this is… HELL-O!'_

My eyes shot wide open as his left hand trailed down my thigh and went to the underside of it, while the other slid under my shirt and rested in between the base of my ribs. I felt like I was about to explode from joy, pleasure, and embarrassment of it all. Gathering some sense, I gently pushed him up and while at it, taking in a couple of deep breaths. "Nawt.. upstairs.. now..", I said shakily, still feeling light-headed. He smiled gently at me and picked me up bridal style in his arms. I clutched onto his jersey as we made our way upstairs and down the hall into his room. Once in there, he placed me on his bed then went to shut the door behind him securely. I propped myself onto my elbows as he made his way over to me, kicking off his shoes and crawling onto the bed next to me. Nawt gazed at me lovingly, bringing up a long red finger and tracing it on the contours of my face. Adjusting his body, he brought himself closer to me and I to him. Flashing a heartfelt smile, he whispered, his lips a few centimeters away from mine. "_Je t'aime, amour."_ Within seconds, our lips joined in sweet bliss and rapture. I took a hold of his jersey and pulled him forward, bringing his body onto mine. I felt his hands wander my back to my sides, and from there they slid under my shirt. I moaned gently into his mouth, which caused him to press his lips harder into mine, a deep growl emanating from his chest. My head was certainly spinning for sure now. I was lost from my senses as I felt Nawt shift his weight even more and nestled himself in between my legs. _'Crap! If Hale comes up and finds us like this, then we won't hear the end of it!'_

I pulled apart from him briefly and breathed out the best I could in some sense. "Nawt.. wait. We should stop. What if Hale comes up and sees us like this?" Nawt looked down at me and after a moment, dove down and started trailing kisses from my jaw to my neck to my collar bone. "Ah! Nawt! Wai- Oooh!" I felt his warm tongue sliding on my collar bone, and then brought his lips up to the base of my neck and bit down gently. His hands glided up my bare back and slid further under my training bra. "He won't.", he breathed raggedly, shifting his whole being further onto me. I let out a cry, which was soon drowned by his lips capturing mine once more. I felt his hips beginning to grind into mine and from there, I lost all my senses completely. I grabbed a hold of his jersey and attempted to pull it off from him. Nawt took note of what I was doing and lifted himself off from me for a moment. He smiled and took off his top, revealing his muscle bound torso. _'Oh my goodness, he is just perfect! God, I love him.'_ , I thought to myself as he took ahold of my hand and pulled me up onto my knees with him. Wrapping his arms around me, he flashed a devilish grin with mischief dancing in the light of his eyes. "So I see. You're such a vixen, Kari. Now let me try…"

Before we could get any further, a knock was heard on Nawt's bedroom door, followed by the sound of Bupkus' frantic voice. "You guys better get out of there soon!" I noticed that Bupkus sounded scared and so did Nawt. We got off the bed, Nawt putting back on his shirt and shoes as well. I fixed my disheveled self and went up to the door and opened it. "Bupkus? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Bupkus glanced down and studied me before taking a breath. "Were you guys doing what I think you were?" I flushed mildly at his comment, not knowing what to say. Nawt came up from behind me, looking frustrated and cranky. "No, Bupkus. We weren't. Now what's the problem?" Bupkus gave out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Hale just finished playing with Marie a couple minutes ago and started acting up because you two disappeared. If you don't get your butts down there, he's gonna turn the whole house upside down!"

I gave out a huff and took a hold of Nawt's hand. "Well, we're going down now, so his royal highness can calm his tooters down. Let's go, Nawt." Nawt followed me as we went down the hall and towards the stairs. Bupkus tailed right behind us, though Nawt looked back at him then stopped as we reached the top of the stairs. I turned around to see what's keeping him. "Hey, what's up?" Nawt looked over and me and smiled. "You go on ahead. I'm gonna check something with Bupkus. It's just guy talk." I looked at him in confusion for a moment then nodded, smiling back. "Okay, but be quick. I certainly don't want to deal with Hale for long." With that I took my leave down the stairs.

* * *

**Nawt's POV:**

I waved off to Kari as she went down the stairs. As soon as she was gone, I cursed silently to myself. _'Dammit! Why does this ALWAYS happen whenever we get some time to ourselves?! It's like Hale is the ultimate security bug or something! I know he means well for his sister, but come on!'_

I turned to Bupkus, who was shuffling his feet around nervously. I raised a brow, his behavior being completely strange. "What's wrong with you?" Bupkus stood at attention and chuckled weakly, "Well, you see… Lexi asked why we took so long… and so I…" I gawked at him, knowing what he did. "You told her, didn't you?" Bupkus threw his hands up in defense. "Oy! She's able to keep a tight lid about it. The problem isn't her though..." I felt my stomach do a couple flip flops, and not in a good way. I stared at him with a scared look etched on my face. "Go on…" Bupkus looked down at me with a nervous look. "Someone eavesdropped on me and Lexi talking about it."

If there was a time that I was borderline between flipping tables and trying to remain calm, then this was one of those times, and a big one at that. "Who heard?" Bupkus swallowed hard. "Pound. He heard it all."


	4. Peeping Pound

**I am finally back with another chapter for 'Space Jam – Revolution'! A lot has been occurring as of late during the summer break and I now have an opportunity to catch up on work that needs to done, in terms of story writing! I only own what is rightfully mine. MonstarzGirl owns Nada Sampson and The Looney Tunes and the Monstars are rightfully owned by Warner Brothers. Now to continue where we left off, shall we?**

* * *

**Pound's POV:**

I started gathering ingredients from the spice cabinets as Mika and I started getting preparations done for a nice relaxing lunch for us all. My darlin' gal started taking out some sausage and carrots out for a delicious gumbo, humming the tune of the song that Kari finished performing earlier today at the amphitheater.  
I smiled while glancing down at her affectionately. "You got quite the lovely voice there, boo. Perhaps you should sing a tune sometime."

Mika let out a hearty, girlish laugh. "Babe, you know that I get stage fright easily. I can't even face a crowd even to save my life! Nah, I prefer taking photos and editing them. That's my magic talent for creativity." I set down some of the spices and walked over to her, placing my huge hands on her dainty shoulders. "Baby, you're talent is amazing. But I think you can do it. Just take a look at Kari and Hale: they're succeeded in learning how to dance and they couldn't dance for jack! Heck, look at me! I learned how to cook and play the cello!"

Mika turned around and gawked at me before letting out a fit of giggles, "When did you learn to play the cello, of all things?!" I blushed slightly and averted my eyes to the spices that remain on the countertop. "Well, I, uh, I asked Kari and Elise for some lessons on how to play an instrument, and um, I learned to play the cello… So that way, uh, I.. I can impress you." I glanced back at her nervously, only to see her with a lovely smile on her beautiful face and her bright eyes twinkling back at me. "Aww. You always impress me, big boy. Alright, you win."

I gawked down at Mika in confusion. "Huh?" She placed her hands on her hips and had her plump lips in a pout. "Don't 'huh' me, suguh. I said I'll give it a shot at singing the next time the opportunity comes. My boo learned to play the cello and is now a music wonder, but not me? Nuh-uh. Nope. I'm gonna do my share and learn something myself too!"  
I cracked a huge grin and lifted my woman up in a hug. "That's my girl! That's the fire I was lookin' for! I just know you'll knock 'em dead!" She wrapped her arms around me and laughed her wonderful laugh, "Thank you, baby." We pulled apart and kissed one another on the lips.

'_I can see why Nawt was nuts about his girl. This woman's a total wonder!' _After pulling apart and settling her down, my ears picked up a couple voices in the next room closest to the kitchen. The voices I came to recognize as belonging to both Lexi and Bupkus. Mika heard them too and gave a saucy smirk. "I guess Lexi still isn't gonna let her beau off the hook that easily. Poor soul. She's a tough cookie to shake." I let out a deep chuckle. "Well, that's what he gets for taking his precious time getting on over to the show! Shame that Kari ain't giving Nawt the same trea—" I was broken off as both Mika and I jumped at what sounded like Lexi shrieking.

Exchanging a quick glance over at Mika then back to the entrance of the other room, I stealthily sauntered my way over to hear what the commotion was all about. I heard Mika right behind me whispering harshly, "Pound! Get back here!" I ignored her with a small smile and leaned up against the wall, trying not to get noticed. Mika stood next to me with a scowl, but then became quiet and curious when we heard Bupkus speaking up, "Shh! Quiet, babe! No one can know about this!" I raised a brow and glanced momentarily at Mika, who only shrugged before we turned our attention back to the two.

Lexi piped up in a whisper, her voice laced with disbelief and excitement, "So wait! Hold up! Nawt is planning what now?"

'_Oh, great. Why am I not surprised? Nawt's always planning something. Bet twenty bucks it has to do with Kari too.'_

Bupkus spoke up quietly, "He's planning this huge thing for Kari. I'm telling you, he's serious about it!"

'_Bingo. Now just what does he mean by huge? And what does he mean that Nawt's serious about it? What in the world is he talking about?'_ Mika leaned in closer, her curiosity growing by the minute just as much as mine.

"So what exactly is it? I mean, I know you say it's the 'ultimate vow', but you have yet to tell me what it is!", Lexi fumed. Mika's eyes were growing wide while mine were already boggling out of my head.

'_What in the Hans Christian Anderson does THAT mean?! Ultimate vow? Hol' up! This is something I gotta hear!'_

I heard Bupkus' nervous voice pick up, which can either mean that it's a bad thing and they don't want me to know about it, or something else. But I can definitely say that what was going to be said, I will most likely not be happy.

"Well, he plans to.. uh…", he stumbled on his words, making the tension in the air grow more than necessary. I was so close to charging in there and squeeze the words out of him as Mika quickly grabbed my arm and rooted me in place. Lexi huffed and almost shouted "Come on, Bupkus! Just what was it that kept you and Nawt so busy that you took so long? What is he planning that you're helping him out with?"

I rolled my eyes and mentally slapped myself, _'For the love of all that is looney, just say it, man!'_

Finally, Bupkus spoke up. "I'm sorry for being late! Really! I was helping him out with a ring he was making for her. A wedding ring!"

There was a silence in the now stagnant air as none of us made a sound or spoke a word. Mika's eyes and mouth were all wide open in shock, while I was standing there next to her completely stupefied.  
_'.. What? Did he just say a wedding ring..? Now just who-?'_

"Nawt plans to propose to Kari and ask for her hand in marriage.", Bupkus said flat out.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!", I hollered in total astonishment. After those words fell from my mouth, the next thing I knew I was toppling over with Mika tumbling over alongside me.

We both landed on the floor with a now shocked and very surprised looking Bupkus and Lexi gawking down at us. There was an exchange of uncomfortable stares and silences before Bupkus gave a nervous wheeze and choked up some words, "H-hey there, Pound! Haha. What- what did you hear?"

I continued staring with a dumbstruck look, then gave a serious growl "Everything."

Mika got up from me and brushed up her skirt before turning her attention to Lexi. "Girl, is this true?" Lexi shrugged and gestured to her boyfriend. "Don't look at me! I'm just as surprised as you are! Bupkus, are you being serious about all this?"

Bupkus waved his hands in defense. "It's true! Ask Nawt! He'll tell you the facts straight up!" I got up, my voice rumbling in disbelief, "Oh, you can bet your butt I'll be asking him! Just what is he thinking?!" Mika turned to face me, "Pound! That's enough!"

I looked at her in surprise. "Mika, how can you expect me to just let this be? You do realize that—"

"That he loves Kari so much that he's willing to spend his life with her. Pound, you can't keep Nawt on a leash like a dog forever. You know as much as I do that Nawt cares deeply for Kari, just as much as she loves and cares for him.", she told me soothingly. I couldn't believe my ears, but then again, I guess this has been going about all day so far. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, then released my breath. _'Mika's right. I've been way too uptight with him. I should know better by now. Guess I need to live and let live more than just preaching about it while acting so against it. However..'_

"There's just one problem.", I said in a low voice so only they could hear. Mika raised her brows. "And what would that be?"

Just then, we heard Hale's voice raising up in agitation, clearly due to the whereabouts of his sister and Nawt. I pointed one huge orange finger in the direction of the voice. "_That." _ I then turned to Bupkus and gave out my order. "Bupkus, go get those two. I bet ya they're upstairs doing only God knows what, so get them in action and tell them that Hale's on the move. Also.." Bupkus swallowed hard, "Also..?" I sighed and mellowed slightly, "I need you to bring Nawt downstairs. We will need to have a matter-of-fact conversation about all this.. 'wedding' stuff." Before Mika could scold me even further, I added, "If he's gonna go through with this, I want him to at least know that I have some say so as well, as his friend." Bupkus gave me a confused look, only for me to growl at him in annoyance. "Well, get going! The last thing we need is pyro over there finding out about this himself!" With a quick nod, Bupkus rushed away and up the stairs.

Mika and Lexi glanced up at me with raised eyebrows. "So you're not going to kill him?", the blonde inquired. I shook my head. "Nah. But I need to be clear on a couple of things with him. We also need to discuss about what to do with the '_problem_' that I think is more of a worry than I am." I motioned my head over to where Hale was at, emphasizing my point. The girls looked over past me then nodded in agreement. Mika rubbed her temples with her left forefinger and middle finger. "Yeah, he's going to be the real tough one, alright. So what's the plan?"

Lexi bit her bottom lip, "Perhaps we should ask Bugs?" I gawked down at the tanned girl before me, with Mika giving her an equally disturbed expression. "You're joking, right?"

Lexi glared at us both, causing us to shrink back. "Look, I know it may mean the Tunes possibly finding out about it, but it's the one option we have to find advice that won't lead us to have our heads end up on a platter at the mercy of a strict brother."

Knowing she makes a point, we really didn't have much of a choice. I sighed exasperatedly, willing to go along with the idea.

'_Now let's hope we can keep Hale from finding out… At least, for now…"_


	5. OH, HALE NAH!

**Here we go with another chapter for 'Revolution'! I will try to make this one a little longer and a bit more interesting. Bear with me, people! I only own my OC's. Disclaimer has been stated. Here we go!**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

It didn't take long for Kari to arrive into the living room area, where her brother was making a fuss about hers and Nawt's whereabouts. As Hale was about to call out for his sibling, he spotted her at the corner of his eye and turned to face her with a scornful frown.

"There you are! Just where the heck did you go?! You better not have been doing anything that you shouldn't be!", he said sternly, his frown growing bigger. Kari rolled her eyes in obvious annoyance. "Of course not, Hale! Honestly, you need to lighten up!" Marie, who was standing next to Hale, shuffled her feet nervously at the tension between the two older cousins. Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Wile, and some of the other Tunes who picked up on the commotion came into the living room as well. "Say docs, what's all the ruckus about?", the grey hare asked curiously.

Wile then noticed Marie looking uncomfortable and pulled over the five year old gently by the hand. Daffy also noticed and raised a brow. "What's up, Marie?" Marie glanced up at the Tunes then back at her cousins. "I think Hale and Kari are mad at each other.."

Hale snapped down at his young cousin. "I'm not mad!" Kari scolded her brother for his aggressive response. "Don't snap off at Marie! It's not her fault that you've been acting so angry as of late." Bugs stepped in between the two young adults and raised his paws up. "Ok, break it up, you two! This is no way to act around a kid! If you need to talk things out, why not do so outside?" Kari nodded at Bugs in agreement. "I agree with you, Bugs. Hale, let's go outside and discuss this." Still fuming, Hale followed his sister out the screen door and into the backyard.

Bugs scratched his head in confusion as the feuding brother and sister walked out and closed the door securely behind them. At the same moment, Nawt, Bupkus, Mika, Lexi, and Pound entered the living room area. Nawt looked at the Tunes and the child before them. "Hey, Bugs. What happened? Where's Kari and Hale?"

Daffy turned around to face the red Monstar. "Lookths like they got into a fight and went outsthide to disthcuss things."

"Who got into a fight now?" Everyone turned towards the back of the room to see Bang, Blanko, Nada and Maddie now all present with the rest of them. Pound growled, "Kari and Hale seem to have gotten into an argument. But right now, I think it's best that we let those two settle whatever they have between them alone. Nawt, we need to talk, and "I think everyone has the right to know what's going on."

Nawt snapped his attention back over at Pound. His red skin started sweating profusely as he felt the eyes of every single being in the room right on him. "Y-yeah? What is it, Pound?" The large orange Monstar stepped up with a serious look. "So tell us, what's this about a 'marriage'?"

* * *

Kari and Hale walked through the vegetable patch and fruit trees until they came upon the gazebo near Blanko's greenhouse. Once there, the two siblings faced one another with a stubborn glare. Kari crossed her arms, wanting to get to the bottom of this long standing feud once and for all. Hale shoved his hands into his pockets, lowering his face slightly, but keeping his gaze firmly on his sister. "So why are we even here? I told you, I'm not-"

"Oh cut the crap, Hale! This has been going on for too long! Just what is it with you?!"

"Excuse me?!"

Kari placed her hands on her hips angrily. "Yes, excuse you! You have been acting like a jerk every time I try to spend time with Nawt! Hale, you know we'd _never _do anything that would be knowingly wrong, but you've got to understand that I'm not a little kid anymore that constantly needs to have her older brother baby-sitting her wherever I go or who I'm with, particularly my own boyfriend!"

Hale clenched his jaw before responding back harshly. "Me? Being a jerk?! Kari, I only want to be sure you're safe! As for being a little kid, yeah, we're both not kids anymore, but that doesn't change that I'm your older brother just trying to be there for his younger sister! I only want what's best for you, don't you see that?!"

Kari fumed back, becoming more frustrated, "Being my older brother doesn't mean always, no- _constantly_ in my business and with whom I'm in company with! I can't always be under your wing and I certainly _won't_ be held back on a _leash_ like some _puppy_ for the rest of my life, _especially by you!_"

Hale's eyes grew wide in shock and his mouth left agape. After a few moments, Kari finally realized what she said and her eyes grew wide as well. _'Oh, no. What did I just say?!' _

With a grimace, Hale said in a low voice, "Fine." The auburn haired girl stammered, "W-wait, Hale. I-"

"Save it, Hikari. If you want to be left alone, then fine." The older sibling started making his way, Kari tried to stop him. "H-hold on! Big bro-!"

As she tried to grab his hand, he pulled away and briefly turned to face her, anger evident on his features but pain in his eyes. "_WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER?! PERHAPS IF I WERE TO JUST DISAPPEAR, THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU ANYMORE!" _

In that single moment, time felt as though it came to a sudden halt to Hikari. Her eyes were wide as she stared at her brother, her breath coming out in shuddering gasps. "D-don't say that, Hale! You're just acting like a brat now!"

Hale laughed a crude laugh. "Oh, _I'M_ the brat?! Says the one who thinks she's better than the rest and is the superstar!" Now she felt hurt, as she felt her eyes beginning to sting and water. "That's not true! I-" He cut her off again, and what words fell next from his lips would break what's left of her composure. "Forget it! Why don't_ you_ just kiss off and _die?!" _

Within the next few seconds, a loud smacking sound echoed through the air as a hand slapped him across the face. Nada stood in between the two siblings, her bright leafy green eyes filled with disappointment and disgust toward the pyro male. "That's going too far, Hale! She's your sister! Kari doesn't deserve to be treated that way!"

Not too from the gazebo stood all the Tunes, Monstars, and the remaining girls, as they held disappointed and shocked looks at the display. Blanko was stunned at the bravado his girlfriend showed, but was in even more shock at the words that were exchanged between the other two. Mika and Maddie shook their heads looking the least bit happy and Lexi with her hands on her hips with a glare towards the oldest Rodgers sibling. Pound had his arms crossed muttering "What the hell?" under his breath, while both Bang and Bupkus were raising their brows in an upset manner. Nawt, on the other hand, was far more upset than the rest. He looked on at Hale with an appalled look, unable to believe that the boy would say such horrible words to his own sister. It wasn't until the red Monstar glanced over and caught the distraught features on Kari's face that he felt his stomach churning horribly.

Kari's body started shaking slightly and her eyes becoming glossy with tears. Before he or anyone else could react or say anything else, the young girl made a break for it and sprinted out of the gazebo and into the vast vineyard of the garden. Marie cried out for her cousin, feeling bad at the turn of events, "Kari! Wait! Come back!" Bupkus scooped her up and gestured at the others with a nod. "I'll take Marie and we'll go get her. Doubt she'll get far." Lexi and Mika opted as well to go look in another direction for their friend, while everyone else stayed behind to handle the situation with Hale. Pound placed his shoulder on Nawt, "You should go look for her too. We'll take care of Mr. Hot Stuff over here." With a quick nod, the red alien took off in the direction he saw his girlfriend take off in, but not before casting a slight glare at Hale, who cast his eyes down to the ground bitterly. Once the red speedster was out of sight, Pound took the opportunity to step up to the pyro and roughly pinned him to one of the gazebo beams. "Boy, you really screwed up _big _time." Hale kept staring down at the hard concrete, not even bothering to fight back on Pound's hold. Bugs munched on another one of his carrots and walked up to them. "Take it easy there, Pound. Hale, that wasn't a nice thing to say to your sister. You know she loves ya very much and appreciates that you care for her, but she is right; you can't keep her in your shadow forever."

Daffy walked over and picked up a stray daisy and started plucking the petals one by one. "Hare brain's got a point. I mean, come on! Who can blame her? She's felt all cramped up and put in a bind from having any freedom that even her comfort zone is gone!" Lola shot a look at Daffy. "Daffy, that's not helping!" The mallard shrugged his shoulders. "What? You want it sugar-coated? The kid's gotta face reality: no one wants to stay cooped up forever! You gotta fly on your own someday, and believe me, I doubt that there should be any issues with it! His sister is a pretty reliable and trustworthy chick! If she wasn't, then we'd probably wouldn't have trusted her with saving our lives long ago to begin with!"

Everyone stared at Daffy with stupefied looks, unable to process the fact that what he said made complete sense. Daffy shot a look at the entire group. "What? Oh, come on people! Even I can make sense every now and then!" Hale stared at Daffy for a moment before looking back down shamefully and nodded slightly. Nada agreed with the black duck. "Daffy's right. She can't be stuck with you acting like her nanny for the rest of her life. Also, I doubt you'd even want that for yourself either. If you really want your sister to be happy, then you should let her live and let live."

Daffy plucked two more petals off the dead daisy. "See? I make a point! Time you let your sis spread her wings! After all, she is gonna get hitched, ain't she?"

Hale snapped his head back up at the revelation, not able to believe what he's hearing. "What?"

Pound smacked his face in dumbfounded bewilderment. "Way to go, loudmouth!" Bugs gave a sour look over at Daffy, and was joined in with all the other Tunes and three Monstars. Nada rolled her eyes as if to say 'oh brother!'. Daffy plucked the last petal, glancing around stupidly. "What? What did I- oh.." Ignoring his feathered rival, Bugs walked up to take point, knowing there's no going back about it. "Listen, Hale. Everyone here practically knows about this except you and your sister. Nawt plans to propose to Kari and ask for her hand in marriage and to be clearly honest with ya, we all support this. Nawt's been very good to your sis and has been there for her through the good and the bad. Not to mention they've also know each other for a pretty long time. You know deep down as well as any of us that he will never, and I say never, hurt her or do any sort of harm towards her or even to you. Nawt knows how much you care for your sister and that you mean well as her brother and even rightfully so, but you got to let them make their own choices too."

After a few moments, Hale swallowed hard, his eyes burning with guilt and his anger replaced with remorse. "What have I done? I- I shouldn't have those things to her..".

Bugs motioned to Pound to let the male go. Pound nodded and released his hold on the now guilty pyro. Bugs placed a hand on Hale's shoulder, assuring him. "Now, it's not something that can't be fixed. You were just trying to do what you thought was what a good big brother should do. Now why don't we just put this behind us and go look for your sister?"

Hale nodded. "Yeah. I got to apologize to her. It wasn't fair that I said those awful things to her. Kari's right: I was acting like a brat. And you're right too, Bugs. Nawt has been there many times for my sis, even if I may not feel like acknowledging it."

Bupkus asked with a bit of nervousness, "So does this mean that you're ok with him marrying your little sis?" Hale looked up and nodded. "Yeah. To be honest, I guess I'm just afraid. Afraid that my sis is already such big steps and… afraid that she won't need me anymore."

Nada placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's not true at all, Hale. Kari does and will always need you. She's always looked up to you. But you have to trust and believe in her."

Hale smiled at the moreno's words. "Yeah. Thanks, Nada."

Daffy tossed aside the dead petal less flower and spoke up. "Alright! Enough sentimentality and mushy stuff! Let's just go find her so hot shot here can say his 'sorry' and get an 'OK' on this marriage stuff!"

With a cheer, the entire group split up into smaller units as they spread about in search for their fellow friend.

* * *

A little more than a mile away was Kari perched up in a tree branch, her quiet sobs only audible to her own ears, as well as another's not far from where she was at. Only a few yards away in the darkness sat a tall, slender and mysterious figure with dangerously glowing green eyes. With an evil chuckle, he breathed out in a cruel and sinister voice. "Not to worry, my sweet. Soon, very soon… I'll put you out of your misery. _You.. and your brother!_"


	6. From Comfort to Chaos

**I didn't expect things to climax so quickly, do you? Well, don't be so certain that that's all of it! There's far more to come in this next chapter! I own my OCs and only my OCs.**

* * *

I couldn't believe what happened back there, and more especially, I couldn't believe the harmful words that we've exchanged between us. One moment, I was frustrated and upset at how my brother was behaving constantly, and the next thing I knew, I was running off like a speeding bullet out of the gazebo and away from everyone else with tears stinging in my eyes. Somewhere behind me as I jumped out from the pagoda, I swore I could have heard Marie call out for me, but I was too muddled and distressed to even bother or care. My body was screaming at me to keep on running and don't stop. It's like it was demanding me to release whatever pent up emotions I had at the current time and to not stop at any time soon.

It soon became dark outside, and after a good long while of running, I slowly came to a stop and walked up to a tall tree. I started climbing up on it and made it high enough to where I felt I was out of sight for the time being. Once nestled on the branch, I let everything loose and began to cry. _'This is terrible. What Hale said was uncalled for, but what I said to him was just as bad. We've never had a fight as bad as this before.'_

I continued to sob for a good five minutes or so, letting all my anger and pain out. I whimpered softly to myself, "What I would give for a hug right now.."

Like the many times before in the past, I felt a strong arm pull me gently close to a muscular and warm body, and the voice of the owner hushing me with kind familiar words. "It's ok, baby girl. Shh. I'm here, so don't cry." Some more tears leaked out as I fully embraced the figure back, knowing well who it was. "Oh, Nawt. What have I done? I didn't mean to get off at him. It's just that I was so frustrated, and-"

He gently stroked my back, trying to soothe me and silenced my cries and whimpers. "Kari, look at me.", he said firmly. I stifled a sob, refusing to look up at him from shame. Gently, he took a hold of my chin and lifted my face so that my eyes came in contact with his. "Kari, none of this was your fault. You had every right to be upset and we all know you didn't mean to say what you said to Hale. So you told him the honest truth; doesn't mean it's the end of the world for either of you! The others are trying to reason things out with him as we speak at this precise moment, so don't you start worrying your pretty little head about it, alright?" He flashed me his giant toothy grin to try and cheer me up. I sniffled a bit and gave him a small smile back, only to momentarily go back to a frown. "But- but what if he doesn't forgive me? And what about what he also said?"

Nawt shook his head. "He won't hold it against you, Kari. Hale may be a bit head strong at times, but he does love you immensely, and I'm very sure that right now he's feeling just as bad for saying what he said to you too."

Letting his words sink in, I nodded with a small smile. Deep down, I knew Nawt was right; Hale does care for me very much and despite that he has his moments, he is trying his hardest to just be the best brother he can be for me. I hugged Nawt tightly and spoke just barely above a whisper. "Thank you, Nawt. You are always there beside me when I needed you. I love you." His chest rumbled as he chuckled happily and hugged me back, showing how glad he was to help. "Anything for you, beautiful. I love you too."

I lifted my head up to meet his gaze, the tears gone but their salty trails still remaining on my face. He caressed his thumbs carefully over the somewhat dry tear stains, as if trying to erase the pain they left behind. I flushed slightly, my body starting to feel a bit tingly. He then leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the forehead, followed by the tip of my nose and then lingered a few centimeters away from my lips. I waited to see if he was going to do what I thought he was, but to my surprise, he pulled away and instead pulled me in more tightly into his embrace. I noticed that Nawt's breathing became a bit shallow and I could feel his heart pounding at a fast rate. "_I love you so much that I can't stand it.. I can't wait until.."_

Curious about what he meant, I breathed into his ear, "_Can't wait until what, Nawt..?"_

Before I could get him to tell me, his ears then perked up as we both heard Hale's, Bupkus, and everyone else's voice calling out for me. He glanced down to the ground below us, then turned back to me with a disappointed smile. "It's nothing. Let's go, Kari. The others are looking for you and they're probably getting very worried right about now." Nodding in response, he raised himself to his feet and jumped off the branch and down to the rich soil below. Once he landed, he got up and extended his arms out towards me. "Come on, Kari! I'll catch you!"

I smiled down at him, feeling better than before and threw myself down towards his open arms that awaited me to fall into. Within moments, he caught me like a ballerina caught in midair. As he placed me down on my feet and held me in place, I couldn't hold back about the butterfly feeling in my stomach and leaned up to kiss him square on the lips. I held on firmly to the sides of his face, and no sooner did I feel his arms wrap tightly around me, pulling him as humanely close as possible. After a few couple minutes, we pulled apart and smiled at one another. "Thanks so much, Nawt. You're the best man a girl like me could ever have in her life." Nawt grinned brightly from ear to ear, looking like an adorable goof ball.

A few moments later, Hale, Pound, Mika, and a couple of the Tunes came to where we were at, all looking relieved. Becoming self-conscious about being still in Nawt's hold in front of Hale, I pulled apart from my boyfriend for the moment and turned to face my brother. "Hale, listen I-" "Kari, look I-"

My brother spoke at the same time as me and then we both looked awkwardly at one another. Hale then took his chance and taking a step forward. "Kari, I- Well, what I wanted to say is- uh, I'm really sorry for- for being a jerk and a brat, and I-", but before he could finish up his sentence, his eyes grew wide and suddenly jumped out at me. "KARI, MOVE!" He shoved me to the side roughly and as I was about to hit the ground, Nawt nimbly caught me. "Hale, what-!" I stopped at mid-sentence as I heard a shot echo in the air and it hit Hale! The next thing I knew, I saw my brother get electrocuted by whatever that was shot out, his eyes rolled back as he screamed in agonizing pain. "HALE! NO!", I cried out in dismay. Acting quickly, Pound seemed to have seen the source of the electric shots and grabbed it, which also electrocuted him as well. The orange Monstar roared in pain, though he was trying to fight it. Using whatever strength his iron control could muster, he ripped off the main conductors that were attached to Hale's body and threw them back to the source from where it was shot. The conducted plies whizzed past the branches and hit the source, a loud roar echoing through the dark night skies.

Pound began to sway back and forth before collapsing onto the ground, completely losing conscious. Smoke was emitting off from Hale, and he too, suddenly fell hard onto the cold ground with a loud thud, lying there motionless.

Bang looked down at their fallen leader completely horrified, then with an angry snarl, turned to where the assailant attacked. Bupkus handed Marie over to Lexi and Maddie, as both he and Bang ran to find the attacker. Blanko held on to a shocked looking Nada, completely taken by surprise himself at the sudden ambush. Nawt continued to hold me, his countenance showing as much revulsion and surprise as any of us. Mika was panicking and tried to wake Pound, but to no avail.

As for me, my sight was dead set on my brother's motionless body. I felt my body go entirely numb and all other sound around me was as if it was put on mute.  
My eyes wouldn't water but stung more than they ever did. I couldn't even tell if he was still breathing or not. All I knew was that my brother got attacked… while trying to save me.

'_Hale… What- what just happened..? Please… please tell me this is all just some crazy nightmare… Hale… HALE..!'_

From there my mind stopped working, and my entire vision went pitch black.


	7. Origin Overviews and Comalies

**So I have another chapter on the works coming up right here! One can only imagine what fate has in store now for our heroes! I only own my OCs, except for Nada, who belongs rightfully to MonstarzGirl. This might be a bit of a short chapter, but I will make up for it later on!**

* * *

Black. There was nothing but black. I felt like I was all alone as I stood in the empty void and thought about the events that just happened right before my eyes.

_Flashback: _

"_KARI, MOVE!" Hale pushed me down to the ground, but not before Nawt broke my fall. "Hale, what-?" Then I suddenly saw my brother get hit in the chest, almost close to his heart with two conductors of the sort and was painfully electrocuted. Pound was the only one who saw what was going on and reacted as quickly as he could before Hale could be totally fried, but it also caused him to get hurt just as badly. As soon as Pound grabbed whatever was clutched on to my brother, ripped it off, and threw it towards the origin of where it was shot from, the mighty giant fell… and so did Hale. After that, my world went dark._

_End Flashback_

Feeling some light poke around my eye lids, they slowly fluttered open. Blinking away some of the blurriness, I looked around to see I was in Nawt's bedroom and on his bed, indicating that we were most likely back at Monstar Manor. However, as I looked around the room, I noticed that Nawt was nowhere to be seen. Gathering up my strength, I lifted myself up and off the bed, wobbling a bit as I stood up. I began making my way out of the room and out towards the hallway and down the stairs. Some of the Tunes were down in the main lobby: Tweety, Granny, Sylvester, Elmer, Foghorn, and Yosemite. The small yellow canary saw me walking down the steps and chirped, "Kari! You're awake!" Noticing that I was holding on to the railing for support, Foghorn and Sly made their way over to help me out. "Are you, I say, are you alright now, hon?" The black cat also spoke up with his lisp, "Yeah, you had quite the nasthty shock back there!"

I shook my head and muttered, "I'm perfectly fine, but thanks. Do you guys know where my brother's at?" The moment I said that, everyone looked down at the floor with dead silence, not helping the situation and thus making me very anxious. Granny noticed how worried I was and walked her way over to me. "Sweetie, maybe it's best that you go downstairs and see for yourself."

"Wait, downstairs? I didn't know there's a downstairs." She took my hand and started leading the way towards a door in the very far back of the house. Opening it, there was a stairwell leading further down into what I suppose was the Monstar's basement. Feeling more stable, I began stepping down the steps, and found myself in a huge bright room. The entire area was so big, you could assume that it was at least the other half of the whole house!

However, I discerned the mixture of some very strong chemicals, almost like the disinfectants and alcohol they use inside of hospitals. My stomach did more twists and turns, knowing that what I will find here won't be good.

My hearing also picked up the sounds of voices, both deep ones and feminine ones, as well as a couple of toonish ones, presumably Bugs, Daffy's, and Lola's. I walked on further until I reached the far back, which was another room encased with glass walls and tall glass doors. Opening it, silence fell in the room as all eyes turned to me. Some in shock, and even some in sadness and pity. I ignored the people around me, as my eyes fell on the two bodies lying on two separate beds, and connected to them, are a bunch of monitors and life support systems. Mika was sitting down next to Pound's unconscious being, her eyes slightly red and her face tear streaked. My eyes settled down on my brother's body, his chest rising and falling very slowly. As I began striding my way to him, Bupkus' big hand stopped me from going any further. That's when I began looking around at them all, as I transgressed from worried to frantic. "What happened? What's wrong with Hale?" Witch Hazel, who was also with them, shuffled up to me and placed a green hand on my shoulder. "Relax, dear. Sit down for a minute."

Nawt pulled me up a chair and gently helped me into it. I held onto his big red hand in need for comfort, and he squeezed back gently. The looney witch sat down herself in a separate chair and looked back at me with some sorrow. "Dearie, as you are well aware of, when your brother found you, he was attacked-"

"To save me. That attack was meant for me, and Hale took the hit.", my voice cracked slightly, feeling somewhat guilty. Nawt rubbed my back with other hand to try and assure me otherwise that I wasn't to feel guilty about anything.

Witch Hazel nodded. "Well, yes. So it may seem. We cannot be too certain of that yet. As I was saying, dearie, the attack was a very strong one. It consisted of a powerful electrical charge that goes beyond that of a normal one here on earth."

"Wait, what?" This caught my attention. Bupkus spoke up. "What Witch Hazel is saying is that this sort of attack isn't a simple one. Normally, if someone gets electrocuted, it can lead to some obvious complications like unconsciousness, possible burns of the epidermis, and heart complications as well, not to mention it can affect your brain drastically." I nodded, trying to follow at what he's trying to get at. Bang took over from there, with Maddie standing alongside him. "The attack was well planned out. Bupkus and I ran to find the source of the weapon used to attack your brother, and we were hoping to find the attacker himself. The perpetrator disappeared, but they did leave behind part of their weapon." The green monolith tossed over to me the two metal conductors, which looked like the ends of an input cord for audio/video of a video game console, only with two sharp needle like prongs sticking out at the ends, which were slightly coated in blood. The conductors were connected to the ends of some cords that were also capable of insulating the electrical charges. "This sort of material _cannot _ be found anywhere here on Earth, let alone produced."

I snapped back up to the green alien in total surprise. "So you're telling me that the weapon is from another world?" Bang nodded. "Exactly. So we can also assume that the attacker is definitely not from around here either."

I stood up abruptly, my voice filled with anger. "But who else is there aside from you guys that knows about us that would make them want to hurt us? Swackhammer is _dead_. Hale and I shishkabobed him for sure a couple years back, and we all saw that!"

Bupkus moved his hands as if to usher me to calm down. "We know, Kari. That's where we are kinda bamboozled about too. The only thing we can hope for is to try and see if our computers here can identify the foundation, or should I say, the manufacturer of the material used for the weapon and from there, see where that will lead us."

Biting my lip slightly, I looked down at the pieces of wire and metal ends in my hands before looking back up at Bupkus. "How long will that take?"

Bang sighed, shaking his head. "For material like that? We can't really say. At least about three weeks to a month, maybe more." Everyone including myself gawked up at him with bewilderment. "A month?! That long?! But what about Hale, and Pound too?!"

Blanko piped up from the side, who was sitting next to Nada in a couple of chairs as well. "Well, from what our medical technology could gather, as well as what Witch Hazel's magic can procure…", he trailed off, looking uneasy.

"Well? What is it? How long will they be like this?", I snapped. I was becoming uneasy myself, worried about what the fate of my brother and the Monstar leader will be.

Nawt took point turning to face me, placing both his hands on my shoulders. "Kari… We don't know. The attack is about three times more powerful and possibly, even more fatal, than a regular electric shock. We're lucky that.. Well, that Pound acted like he did and stopped the attack before another moment longer…"

"W-What..?" My voice was cracking even more. Nawt saw my crestfallen features and stopped. Bupkus picked up from there, knowing it was just as hard for Nawt to tell me as it was for him. "Had Pound not interfered, the electrical charge would have successfully shut down your brother's internal body functions for good. In other words, Hale would have died within less than a minute."

I brought my hands up to my mouth to stifle a sob, not believing what could have happened had Pound not acted when he did. In the end, it also caused the Monstar leader to almost lose his life to save my brother's. Bang turned to the two motionless bodies that were in the hospital beds with worry. "For all we know, they might never wake up. At this point, they're comatose."


	8. Grey Grief and Colorful Companions

**The intensity of this story really is getting to the edge! Alas, there will be some good news coming up son, so do not fret! I only own my OCs. Nada belongs to MonstarzGirl. I do not own "The Grey" by Icon for Hire either.**

* * *

A couple days have passed since the brief yet cruel attack on Hale and Pound. Bugs, Bang, and Bupkus, along with Nawt, came with me to explain what had happened to my parents, which devastated them both. We were also able to explain that the other Monstars were currently working on trying to find a way to get the comatose duo to become more stabilized and get them on a quick road to full recovery. Thankfully, mom and dad grew more calm cause of that and asked me to keep an eye on things. They also had to leave on another business trip together, so they said that Aunt Jackie will check up on me every now and then if I need anything, as well as having me check in to let them know about any progress about Hale's condition.

Another thing came up that Elise was away and out of town with her mom due to an emergency call from someone that needed assistance with another animal shelter in a different county further up north. I knew she was wondering why Hale didn't call or text her, so I had to gather up by courage and contacted her about the news. Of course, Elise too, was just as distraught and told me that she'll be returning as soon as possible to see what she could do to help. After all, she loves my brother to bits and pieces and would do just about anything for him.

To sum it up, I was home alone with only my presence keeping the residence occupied.

Nawt heard about my being alone in my own house and vouched to keep me company for the duration that my parents are gone, as well as my brother's absence. Bang almost went against it, but thankfully, Bupkus was on his side and agreed that it was a good idea for my boyfriend to stay by my side while things are tough as they are at this time.

It was Friday, and I didn't have to go to school since it was Thanksgiving break. I received a phone call from Nawt, saying he was going to come by later this afternoon with some of his belongings to accommodate his 'moving in' with me. It made me feel a bit better about things, but it didn't feel the same without Hale.

I sat down in the recording studio that our dad had installed in a spare room downstairs about a year and a half ago for whenever Hale and I had a song that we had and wanted to test out or record. It didn't feel as lively as it did when my brother was around with me. By now, Hale and I would be sitting here arguing about what lyrics we should sing, what words to use, or even laugh and joke around as he would make some random noise with the musical equipment.

Trying to hold back more useless tears, I tried to distract myself with something, then I saw Hale's acoustic guitar sitting right in the corner to the right of me. "Hale… It really does feel like you've disappeared… I feel like I'm just standing on the edge of what's real and what's not. Please, big brother! Please, come back! I'm very lost without you now!"

I was whimpering bitterly to myself, still unable to grasp the reality that my brother is now in a coma, with no way of knowing if he's a vegetable or if his mind is still lingering there somewhere.

As if my body and mind decided to work on their own without my consent, I got up and took Hale's guitar then started turning on the recording and musical equipment.

Taking a deep breath, I started playing the recording of the piano notes I did about a few weeks back with Hale, and started singing.

"_I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away_

_I am letting myself look the other way._

_And the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home_

_Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here?_

_How cold have I become?_

_I didn't want to… Lose you by what I've done_

_Caught in the grey"_

I started strumming my brother's guitar a little more, feeling the vibe of the music and the other instruments coming together.

"_I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call me away_

_I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay_

_And the hardest part in all of this is I know my way back_

_I don't want to go_

_And let you see all that has become of me_

_I should have known, I should have known_

_I didn't have a chance"_

I began strumming harder, my voice becoming desperate and anguished.

"_How cold have I become? _

_I didn't want to… Lose you by what I've done_

_Caught in the grey_

_It burns for a moment but_

_But then it numbs you_

_Takes you and leaves you just_

_Caught in the grey"_

The next set of lines I started singing out unconvincingly at first, but soon fell passionately with each line I sang out, emphasizing the very last words.

"_You tell me_

_In your deepest pain_

_In your weakest hour_

_In your darkest night_

_You are lovely_

_You tell me_

_In your deepest pain_

_In your weakest hour_

_In your darkest night_

_You are lovely"_

Taking up my heart felt feelings and pain, I sang out lowly at the first few lines, then my voice rose with as much feeling as possible, the fresh tears beginning to emerge from the corners of my eyes.

"_How cold have I become?_

_I didn't want to… Lose you by what I've done_

_Caught in the grey_

_It burns for a moment but_

_But then it numbs you_

_Takes you and leaves you just_

_Caught in the grey_

_In your deepest pain_

_In your weakest hour_

_In your darkest night_

_You are lovely_

_In your deepest pain_

_In your weakest hour_

_In your darkest night_

_You are lovely..!"_

I let the piano come to a finish as I said out the last line, tears streaming down my countenance.

"_I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away."_

I stopped the recording as the song came to a close. Little did I know that I had an audience that was silently watching the entire time I was singing. As I turned around, I caught sight of Lexi, Marie, Bupkus, Nada, Blanko, and Nawt, all looking with awe and even some sadness. I walked out of the recording studio booth and was pulled into a big hug by the girls, including my little cousin.

"Don't cry, Kari. Everything will be ok! You'll see!" Marie beamed up one of her cute and cheery smiles at me, and it really touched me. Lexi squeezed me with one of her bear hugs. "She's right. It'll all work out in the end. We just gotta stick together, that's all!"

As she pulled away, Nada moved in and hugged me as well. "Yeah! In no time at all, Hale and Pound will be back to their old, grouchy selves and everything will be back as it was. We just gotta wait for Elise to be back in town and have her work her magic! It always pulls through for us when we need a super fixer upper, right?"

Pulling back from my female companions, I smiled brightly, wiping away whatever saltiness from eyes that remains. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you very much, gals. You're the best!"

Blanko had a warm grin on his face, liking that we were all becoming a bit positive for once. Bupkus had a large toothy grin and picked up Marie into his massive purple arms. "That's my Marie for ya! Always a bright ball of sunshine!" He kissed her on the forehead, earning a giggle from the five year old girl.

Blanko stepped himself, "We just finished helping Nawt drop off his stuff in the guest bedroom upstairs, if that's okay with you?"

I nodded, feeling much better and comfortable than before. "Yes thank you, Blanko. Thanks to all of you. I'm glad to know I'm not alone in all this."

Nawt stepped up to me and pulled me into one of his warm embraces. "You're never alone, Kari. You'll always have us around, and no matter what, we've always got your back!"

Hearing those words gave me a huge boost of assurance and self-confidence. I threw my arms around him and gave him a huge hug back.

Lexi looked down at her phone to check the time and gasped. "Whoa guys! We got to get rolling! Elise should be back in town in about half hour, so we gotta go fetch her. Nada, could you take Marie with you back to Monstar Manor?"

The raven haired girl nodded. "Sure thing. C'mon, Marie!" She took the child and held her hand, and the both started making their way back to my room so they can pass through the mirror back to Looney Tune Land.

Bupkus took a serious appearance once Marie was out of sight and earshot. "Alright, team. Let's vamoose! Nawt, you stay here and take care of your gal. Both of youse better behave and don't do anything you shouldn't!" With that said, the two Monstars and tanned blonde made their exit out of the room to go fetch Elise at her house.

Once they were gone, it was just me and Nawt left alone in the house. I smiled and took my Monstar boyfriend's hand. "C'mon. I'll help you unpack and get settled down." With a smile, we both went upstairs and began unpacking.


	9. Evading Escapade to Elise's

**So here I am, back with another chapter for 'Revolution'! I do plan to make this story the longest one (hopefully) out of all the Space Jam stories that I have done by far. So far, it's looking good! I intend to bring in more good news into this chapter to lighten things up more, and so on! Thanks to those who favorite, followed, and are reviewing this story! I very much appreciate it! I only own my OCs, Nada is owned by MonstarzGirl, and I don't own Warner Brothers.**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Bupkus, Blanko, and Lexi exited the house and set off on their mini trek to go find Elise and bring her over to Monstar Manor. Lexi's short wavy locks bounced as she trotted down the front porch steps following the two aliens. Much to their dismay, the two males grabbed their female companion and jumped into the bushes to hide, as there were a few obstacles that they had to… avoid. First, the mail truck was just around the corner, meaning that with the mail man making his rounds, the two Monstars could easily be spotted. Second was that the neighbor right across from the Rodgers' household was out watering his petunia patch, which makes for another easy discovery. Finally, said neighbor had a Doberman outside as well, and for obvious reasons, could make their discovery all the more easier.

"Crap!" Bupkus muttered as he analyzed the entire background. Blanko raised a worried brow. "How are we gonna get past all this?" Lexi glanced at the two with confusion. "What? I don't get it, why are we hiding?"

Bupkus looked down at Lexi with a serious face. "Lexi, if you were them, how would you react if you saw a pair of two huge aliens from outer space?" Lexi then realized what he meant and smiled bashfully. "Oh, right. My bad."

Blanko looked over at the neighbor, then the dog, then the mail man, then immediately back to the dog.

"Uh, Bupkus? The mail man and the flower guy I'm not too worried about, but what about the dog?"

Bupkus glanced at his blue friend. "What do you want me to do? I'm just as stumped as you are!"

Then like a light bulb lit above her head, Lexi took out her cell phone and dialed a number. The two aliens eyed her curiously as they heard her phone ringing, followed by someone picking up, and it sound like someone with a bad lisp issue. "Hello, Daffy? Hey, I thought this was Bugs' cell? Well, never mind. Listen, I need you two to do me a favor, you see…" She then began explaining the dilemma, and no soon after did she hear a loud "hoo hoo!" followed by the call ending.

"So what the duck say?" Bupkus asked his girlfriend with an inquisitive look.

Within a couple moments, the ground next to them rumbled a bit and out came two familiar figures. "Eh, what's up, doc?", Bugs munched on his carrot, along with saying his usual catch phrase. Daffy peeped an eye out through the bush and pulled back with a bewildered look. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! I knew you said you had a people problem and a dog problem, but you said nothing about a Doberman!" Bugs scowled at his black feathered friend. "Daffy, it's no big jiff! Don't worry, Lexi! We'll take care of the dog, while you guys carefully sneak over to Elise's house. By the way, here's something Witch Hazel wanted me to give ya."

The grey hare handed over a small bag to the tanned girl, who shook the contents with wonder. "What is it?"

"It contains a mirror brooch that Elise can put on the top of any large mirror in her house, which can enable you guys to transport yourselves back to the infirmary in Monstar Manor without having to worry about making another long trip."

Blanko gave a stupefied look over at the grey rabbit. "But doesn't the powder that she gave us take care of that already?"

Bugs nodded. "Yeah, but like she said, it can lead you to just about anywhere also. And time is of the essence, so we want to get things done as quickly and efficiently as possible so we can save Hale and Pound."

With full understanding, Lexi securely pocketed the small package in her pocketbook.

"So will you guys help us?", Bupkus asked, mainly glaring down at Daffy. The mallard shot a look at the purple mass of muscle and growled. "Oh, fine! Seems like we don't have much choice here. If it will help Hale and Pound, then yeah we're ready!"

Blanko suddenly grew alarmed and whispered to his fellow allies. "Uh, guys? You might wanna get goin' on that plan of yours! Fido is making his way over to us now!"

The Doberman's ears perked up at the noise coming from the bushes across the street and let out a low growl. Getting up from the porch without his master noticing, he began making its way over to the sounds and voices coming from the shrubbery.

With a quick salute, Daffy and Bugs dove back down into the ground and started tunneling into the ground, making the dirt rise above them. The Doberman then saw the dirt rising into two separate burrows and growled. The dog turned and started to follow the trails, giving the two Monstars and the human girl the perfect opportunity to progress to the far end of the street. As the mailman was filling in some of the mail boxes on the other side and wasn't looking, Bupkus tiptoed from tree to tree to bush, avoiding detection. Lexi decided to casually walk out in the open, if the occasion called for her to create a diversion so that the other two aliens and Tunes needed aid from being caught. Bupkus swung from the high tree tops like Tarzan, trying to resist the urge of doing Tarzan's yell while doing so.

The giant dog continued following the burrowing of both rodents, until they both split into opposite directions rather than going the same way. Unknown to Daffy did the dog decide to follow his trail rather than his long eared compadre, and what came next, was quite unexpected.

Once near some bushes and inside the doghouse, Daffy popped his head out to see what progress has been made. As soon as he turned his head around, he saw the giant dog right above him, growling menacingly. The mallard's eyes grew as big as saucers and squeaked. "Mother!"

Bugs, not too far away, saw what was happening and covered his ears with an "Oh, brother. Here we go."

The dog started barking like mad along with Daffy's cries and squawks. This drew the attention of the mailman, as the owner was inside the house to get a refreshment.

"What in the world?" the mailman bent over to see what the commotion was within the dog house, only to have something black and feathery fly out towards him, knocking him into the ground. No soon after did the Doberman follow suit and jumped right onto the mailman, who was covered with all of the stationary that he was delivering.

Bugs took the chance and grabbed Daffy by the tail feathers, yanking him into the burrowed hole and out of site before they could gather even more attention than they asked for.

The owner of the dog stepped out of his house and dropped his tall glass of lemonade, as he saw his dog attacking a very frantic and hysterical mailman. As the trio tumbled in their own roundhouse fight, Lexi waved over to the Monstars that it was safe to make the rest of the journey over.

Bupkus skipped over a couple picket fences and dodge rolled up to the front porch of Elise's home. Blanko swung from a very high branch and landed into the soft grass, straightening his lanky form.

In the ground below them popped out both Bugs and Daffy, with the latter looking a bit battered and bruised from his encounter with the massive canine. "Well, it looks like they've got their own issues to deal with now, docs! We'll see ya back at the mansion!" With a wave of his gloved paw, the clever hare dove back into the hole. "Thatsth… is the lasth time I will ever do work involving dogsth!" Bug's gloved paw stretched back out to pull down the complaining duck back with him, as they both returned back to Looney Tune Land.

Seeing the fight between the mailman, the Doberman, and the dog's owner wasn't going to simmer down anytime soon, Lexi turned to the two aliens. "Well, shall we gentlemen?"

Blanko nodded and courteously knocked on the front door. Greeting them was a very familiar and kind hearted face, and the one they need the most help from. "Oh, hello! I was wondering when you would come! Please, come in!" Elise smiled at her friends, and welcomed them inside.


End file.
